


Barricade Boy Fics

by GrandR



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: 4yearold!enjy, 4yearold!taire, Brief mentions of child abuse, Cannon Era, Combeferre and Courfeyrac hurt me, Crying, Cuddles, Cute, Death, Fluff, Kidfic, Panic Attacks, Yelling, barricade - Freeform, cuddle boyfriend Bahorel, love these guys, my OTP srsly, overworked feuilly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandR/pseuds/GrandR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Make sure to send me prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Please come get me**

* * *

 

Bahorel groaned as his phone rang, looking at his clock the read 3:02am. Who was calling him at this god dam time of the morning honestly. He answered the phone 

"what do you want" he mumbled, his voice rough from sleep

"Rel, its Feuilly" his voice sounded timed, like he was on the verge of tears. He shot up out of bed, pulling on his clothes

"Feuilly, whats wrong?" he asked quickly trying to find a shirt.

"Im at work-" Bahorel sighed, he shouldnt be working this late "and im having a panic attack"

"its okay just take some deep breaths, im on my way to get you" he quickly locked his door jumping into to his old battered car.

"dont hang up, please Rel im scared". He ran through more red lights then he would like to admit and he was only a couple of kilometers above the speed limit as he pulled up outside Feuillys job. The place looked deserted. 

"Feuilly im here where are you" he said into the phone walking through the door.

"Im coming wait at the front door".

Feuilly rounded the corner, shaking and scared. As soon as he saw Bahorel standing there he dropped his phone and ran. He wrapped his arms around Bahorels middle and hid his face into the mans larger chest. The tears started to fall then and he sobbed into Bahorels shirt. 

"Shhhh Feuilly, you're okay its alright im here dont worry nothings going to hurt you".

Finally Feuilly stopped crying but continued to cling to the older man. 

"Lets get you home" Bahorel said leading the ginger out the door. Feuilly tensed and he felt a new wave of panic rush through him. 

"Its okay Feu, you can come home with me i wont leave you alone like this" Feuilly nodded, grateful that he wouldn't have to spend the night in his lonely and frightening apartment.

"Thank you" he managed to choke out between sniffles

"Its okay, ill always be here to come and get you no matter the time" he places a small kiss on Feuillys forehead before climbing into the car.

The trip home was silent, Feuilly trying to keep his nerves in check and Bahorel giving the younger boy some space.

They climbed the stairs to Bahorels home,

"I'll just sleep on the couch" Feuilly muttered as they entered the small living room.

"Nope come on" Bahorel grabbed Feuilly's wrists and dragged him into the bedroom, stripping of his shirt and shoes he clambered into his bed again, the clock now read 4:36am but he didn't mind, he knew Feuilly was safe and thats all that mattered. The ginger followed suit, kicking of his shoes and shirt

"Theres some sweatpants that are hopefully clean in the top draw" Bahorel mumbled, beining to sucumb to sleep once more.

Feuilly climbed into the bed and tucked his small frame into Bahorel's chest.

"Thank you, i mean you didn't have to come and get me, thank you Rel" the larger man just snaked his arms around Feuilly's waist.

"I'll always be here for you" then they both drifted off, feeling safety in eachothers arms  


	2. ExR as Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for mentions of child abuse

Enjolras threw another stuffed animal at the babysitter, yelling and screaming about how it wasn't his nap time yet.  
"NO NAP" he cried throwing a book that narrowly missed the poor babysitters head.  
"ENJOLRAS GET INTO YOUR ROOM NOW" the babysitter screamed back stomping her foot on the ground.  
"NO NO NO NO NAP" Enjolras screamed louder punctuating each word with loud stomps.  
"IF YOU DONT GET INTO YOUR ROOM AND LAY DOWN I WILL CALL YOUR MOTHER AND MAKE HER COME HOME EARLY, THEN SHE WILL BE MAD AT YOU"  
"NO DONT TELL MAMA" Enjolras quieted down at the mention of his mother. The babysitter saw a way to get the annoying child to bed like his brother.  
"If you get into bed now Enjolras I won't tell your mother anything happened, I'll tell her that you were a good boy and went straight to bed" Enjolras considered this.  
"Fine but I'm not sleeping" Enjolras said crossing his arms in a last act of defiance.  
"Whatever Enjolras" Enjolras stomped out of the living room and towards his room he pulled open the door and slammed it shut, so hard it echoed through the now empty house. He turned around and saw his stepbrother Grantaire huddled in the corner of the room crying.  
"R?" Enjolras asked the younger boy, he didn't know much about him but his mama and papa had arrived home one day with a small curly haired boy and told Enjolras to say hi to his new brother. He didn't like Grantaire much, he was very quiet and didn't like to play a lot of games. Grantaire's sobs made him worried though, he didn't like seeing anyone in distress.  
"You were yelling and stomping and throwing things" Grantaire said quietly, hiccuping and sobbing over the words. Enjolras remembers his mama saying that he had to be quiet and nice to Grantaire because his old father use to be mean to him.  
"Were you thinking about your old papa?" Enjolras questioned cocking his head to the side trying to understand why his little temper tantrum upset his new brother so much.  
"I thought he was coming to hurt me again" Enjolras had to strain his ears to hear the quiet reply but his heart broke when he heard it, he crawled forward and wrapped his arms around Grantaire, who flinched away at first but eventually fell into his new brothers safe embrace.  
When their mother came home the babysitter said that they were in their room. She opened the door and found both her boys curled up together sleeping peacefully and she smiled. This was their new family.


	3. Till the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courfeyrac and Combeferre vow to stay together. Till the end

Courfeyrac sits down next to Combeferre on the broken barricade. The soldiers have retreated for now, but who knows how long before they return. The boys of the barricade are just beginning to understand that they may not last the night. This may be the end of their young lives. 

“Hey, are you alright” Courfeyrac asks, “are you hurt” 

Combeferre sighs quietly and looks away, taking a deep breath.

“No, I’m fine. Im just…worried. I don’t want to loose you all, I don’t want my friends to die” Courfeyrac wraps an arm around his shoulder. 

“I know Ferre I’m terrified.” Courfeyrac buries his head in Combeferre’s shoulder. “What about Gavroche? He’s so young. Im scared Ferre. I can’t loose him, I cant loose you, I can’t loose any of you.” His cut of by a sob breaking out of his throat. Combeferre flinches at the sound, letting out a little whimper.

“Courfeyrac, Courf its going to be okay. Gavroche is going to be okay, if he dies, well he dies for a reason.” a violent shiver races through Combeferre’s body.   
“Courf. Im more terrified then i have ever been before.”

“Oh Ferre” Courfeyrac engulfs Combeferre in a tight hug, rocking his friend back and forth. “Ferre, its going to be okay, we will be okay. Enjy, Enjy wont let anything happen to us. He won’t I know he won’t.” Courfeyrac sniffs, wiping the tears from his face. “He can’t” Combeferre frowns slightly. 

“I’m not quiet sure if Enjolras really knows that not all of us are alone. Most of us have someone we will be leaving, even Grantaire has a sister.”

“Where is Taire? I haven't seen him since last night. Oh god Ferre I hope he’s alright. What if he’s hurt. Oh god Ferre I can’t do this I don't want to die” Courfeyrac pulls away and buries his head in his hands. 

“Shhh Courf, he’s okay, his in the cafe drinking. Courf, if you die it will be for a cause bigger then you, bigger then me. I promise. You will live and die with your best friends, I’ll be with you. I’ll be with you the whole time, if you want. I wont leave your side.” Courfeyrac sags. 

“Please don’t, don't leave me Ferre” he wipes his face again. “Where have the soldiers gone?” Combeferre pulls him into a tight hug. 

“They’re probably getting reinforcements, but Courf. I promise I wont leave you” Courfeyrac leans heavily into the embrace.

“Promise me you will stay close,I cant do this without you Ferre, just stay by my side.”

Combeferre sighs again and holds Courfeyrac close. He closes his eyes, wishing they were anywhere but here. 

“Courf, whatever you need I’ll do it. I will do anything for you. For my friends.” Courfeyrac hums in agreement 

“Just stay with me Ferre, thats all I want, thats all I need.” His voice lowers to a whisper. “I just, I don't want to be alone, don't let me be alone” Courfeyrac looks up at Combeferre with his big puppy dog eyes filled with tears. Combeferre reaches out and slowly takes Courfeyrac’s hand.

“I..Neither do I”. Courfeyrac grips Combeferre’s hand tightly.

“We will stay together through all of this Ferre, no matter what happens. I promise we will be together. Till the end.” Combeferre looks over at the small torch burning next to them. 

“Courfeyrac, who will you be leaving behind?” Courfeyrac sighs.

“My brother, he will be the only one to miss me once I'm gone. He doesn't know I'm here, he would have tried to stop me." He pulls out an old crinkled photo of 2 boys “see he’s the tall one” Courfeyrac smiled a sad smile. “What about you Ferre?” He smiles down at the photo quietly,

“Well my father was very kind to me, as was my brother, But my sister and my professor will be the one I miss the most.” He handed the photo back to Courfeyrac, he fiddled with the rosette on his jacket. “Oh, of course, all of you”

“Do they know you are here?” Courfeyrac asks while fixing Combeferre’s rosette. “and you aren't leaving us Ferre, we will be there, right beside you.” 

Combeferre blushes a deep red.

“I know, but I mean..I’ll be missing a lot of missed opportunities. Things that I wanted to do”

Courfeyrac reaches out and takes Combeferre’s hand.

“Tell me about what you want to do Ferre,” Combeferre sighed 

“I never got to write a book, or a poem for Jehan that he would love, I never got to write wedding vows. I never got to have a pet of my own, I never got to get married. I was never in a romantic relationship at ass, no first kiss, I never got to find out what I could do for the world. They may sound a bit dumb but, I just sort of wanted to do those things.” Combeferre wiped away his tears quickly. 

“Oh Ferre, oh Ferre. I wish this wasn't going to happen. God Ferre, I'm sorry I’m so, so sorry.” Combeferre squeezed his hand tightly 

“Its okay. It’s fine. We just need to make the best of the precious time we have left, and if we survive, we’ll have a few things done that we wanted to. Is there anything you want to do before we…before its over?”

“Similar things Ferre, I want to get married, I want a family. I want to see my friends grow old and have children of my own, I’m scared its never going to happen Ferre.” Combeferre smiled a little, 

“Well. Jean could put on a improper but still quite a real wedding. He knows exactly what to say. Marius could correct him if he's wrong. Is there anyone you have in mind? And, don't just say someone because you want to get married, say someone because you want to get married to them.   
Courfeyrac blushes red.

“yeah, there is someone that i would like to, i just don't know if.”

Combeferre goes quiet, looking around nervous. 

“Who is it Courf?” he questions 

Courfeyrac looks down and runs a hand through his curls. 

“Well they’re smart and kind and handsome and…well…its kinda, you Ferre”

Combeferre stiffens, sure he had heard wrong.

“Kinda me?” he questions, Courfeyrac noticeably sags. Convinced that he's being rejected. 

“Yes, but well, I'm sorry I understand if you don’t, I mean I have just made this awkward I’m sorry” Courfeyrac stands up to leave, feeling tears fill his eyes once more. Combeferre stands up and pulls Courfeyrac into the tightest hug possible. A huge smile on his face.

“No, no, no don't you dare leave, don't walk away i just got you”

“Ferre you mean…” Courfeyrac holds his breath. 

Combeferre nods his head.

“Oh Ferre, oh Ferre I can’t believe, I never knew. Ferre” Combeferre smiles brightly at Courfeyrac and hugs him softly.

“I never would have guessed you’d feel like that because I'm wear and you’re..well you’re you and you could have absolutely anyone but, I guess I won’t object.” Combeferre chuckles. 

“Oh Ferre, why wouldn't I want you” they embrace again and this time when they pull away their hands stay joined. 

“Well should I go get our little poet?” Courfeyrac says stumbling and tripping down the barricade in his rush. Combeferre chuckles again and slowly and carefully walks down the glorified boobytrap to look for Jehan. 

“I think I saw him over here…”

He is cut off by shouting, they both turn around to see Enjolras running towards them, yelling about how the soldiers are starting to get into formation. Combeferre frowns and grips Courfeyrac’s hand tighter 

“Enjolras, enjolras calm down. Whats happening? How much time do we have?”

“I don’t know Combeferre, not long. They are bringing around canons and starting to fill their muskets”. Combeferre nods. His heart pounding. 

“Enjolras, can you leave us for a moment” Enjolras nods and walks away. 

“Ferre” Courfeyrac whimpers. 

“Its okay Courf” Combeferre leaned in and softly kissed him on the lips.

“My first kiss” he sighs as he pulls away, smiling down at Courfeyrac. 

Courfeyrac blushes deep red and smiles, taking Combeferre’s hand. 

“I liked that” Courfeyrac whispered. Combeferre smiled 

“I did too Courf. Any last words, wishes, anything?” He asked hearing the soldiers moving behind the barricade. 

“Just don't leave me. Until the end?” Combeferre smiled

“Until the end”


End file.
